Green Eyes
by Vanillaberries
Summary: Lily Evans wasn't just any ordinary girl, she was special. *Oneshot* *Songfic - Green eyes by Coldplay*


Green Eyes

I was listening to the coldplay song 'green eyes' when I thought of doing a songfic about Lily Evans, and maybe the people who were in love with her. This is my first songfic and personally, I don't think its much, but please reviewww!

****LELELELELE*****

_Honey you are a rock__  
__Upon which I stand__  
__And I come here to talk__  
__I hope you understand_

James looked across the room at the red-haired girl, and gave her a grin. Her bright, green eyes lit up as she looked at him and she returned it with a warm smile.

Her hatred for him had become something else in the past few months, and James was happier than ever; could it be that their friendship too could become something more?

He watched the Head girl, as she turned to talk to her best friend, Emily Waters, the way she was so passionate about everything she said, the way her bright smile could block out anything else in the room.

James sighed; there was no way that Lily Evans could love him. Lily Evans was perfect, and he sure wasn't. 'We're better off as friends' he thought, as he approached her after class.

She stood there, listening to all his problems as he poured them out to her, and did not complain once. She would always be there for him no matter what, but was it wrong to want something more than that?

_That green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you__  
__And how could, anybody, deny you_

Remus watched as the scene unfolded in front of him. He watched silently as Lily looked on enviously and painfully at James and his new girlfriend – but she was different. This time, James' girlfriend was Lily's best friend, Caitlyn Roberts, and surprisingly, Lily hadn't said anything.

James, Remus noted, had actually seemed extremely happy with Caitlyn and both were constantly were found with each other. His long infatuation with Lily, had apparently had not bothered Caitlyn, and from the outside, the Head Boy seemed to be over the red-haired girl.

But Remus knew better. He knew his best friend could never look at another girl as he looked at Lily. And those subtle glances that he sent Lily weren't so subtle either, Remus chuckled to himself. If James thought he was over Lily by going out with Caitlyn, he was simply fooling himself.

How could he not know?

How could he not see that she was falling for him? Everytime Cailtyn kissed him or she saw them together, that look of pain would flash over the Head Girl's face and when they got together in the _middle of the Gryffindor party_, by kissing each other, how could he not notice that she had run out of the room.__

_I came here with a load__  
__And it feels so much lighter, now I've met you__  
__And honey you should know, that I could never go on without you_

James looked at his girlfriend sleeping soundly under the covers and smiled. Just hours ago, he was sitting in the Three Broomsticks, downing alcohol to take away the pain that he was suffering from.

Lily and him had broken up just hours ago, after having the biggest fight yet. After losing her, even for those few hours, he had no words to describe what he felt now.

Before Lily, James was happy and care-free. After they both came together, he changed, for the good. He was still James, but she had made him become a better person in general.

Now, he couldn't imagine his life without her. Every moment he would get, James promised himself he would make the most of being with her.

Why?

Because she was Lily Evans and he, James Potter, loved her.

___Green eyes__  
_

Severus looked down at the picture as one fat tear ran down his cheek; it was a magical picture of Lily, her friends and the Marauders as they sat in the Gryffindor common room, all laughing together.

He fixed his gaze on the red-head: she was talking to Emily with a smile on her face and her green eyes seemed to light up the whole picture.

But her eyes were fixed on someone else, as Severus noticed. His eyes blazed in anger as he traced it back to the messy-haired Head Boy rolling on the floor, laughing, with Sirius Black.

_Potter_. What was so special about him? Every girl seemed to fall for his charm, yet Severus thought Lily was an exception. She would always call him an 'arrogant toe-rag' and Severus couldn't hide the content smile from spreading when she said that.

She meant the world to him. She didn't know that, she would never know that. If he had not called her that word, maybe things would be different…

But they weren't. She had gone on to live her life, which she had chosen with James Potter. He knew that she was happy with him, but his hatred and jealousy would never go away.

James Potter would pay eventually, Severus knew for sure.

But for know, longing for those green eyes was all that was on his mind.

_Honey you are the sea__  
__Upon which I float_

Her eyes widened as he went down on one knee. "James-" she started shakily, but he put a finger to her lips and said,

"I can't say we're the normal couple, Lily. You hated me for six years, but eventually fell in love with me. But for me, I've loved you since the time I saw you on Hogwarts Express, that 11 year old frizzy-haired, but still beautiful, Lily"

At this, Lily gave a watery chuckle as he continued, smiling, "You've made me become a better person, you've brought so much happiness and joy to my life that no one else could. I promise to love you, and stay by your side, until you drive me away. Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

Sirius would have seen his tone waver slightly, Remus would have seen his arm shake slightly, even Peter would notice the slight beads of sweat, but Lily saw nothing but him holding the ring.

She stood shocked before she leapt on him, with slight tears running down her cheek, whispering 'Yes!" over and over again, in his ear.

James' face broke into a wide grin as he realized he was finally achieving what he had said 8 years ago on Hogwarts Express; he was going to marry Lily Evans.

___And I came here to talk__  
__I think you should know_

He found her immediately, sitting on a table in the library. Her red hair was unmistakable, Sirius grinned to himself. He went and stood over her, until she looked up at him warily.

"What do you want Sirius?" she asked him.

He leaned forward, and whispered to her, frowning, "What do you want?" She looked at him curiously, before he continued, "What do you want with my best friend, Lily?"

Lily's eyes widened as her lips parted in slight shock. "I don-don't know what yo-you're talking about Sirius" she stammered. He smirked, the girl was so clueless sometimes.

"Lily, look, we all bloody well know that you like James! I just need to know if I can guarantee that you won't break his heart!" his tone rose slightly as he ended agitatedly.

Lily looked at him, then answered sincerely, "You really think I'd mess about with him, Sirius? I don't like him, I think I might lo-love him. And you don't think that terrifies me? Falling for James Potter wasn't exactly what I had planned for this year, Sirius! He just- he's just always there, and he's changed, and I've been so unfair to him, but I would never EVER break his heart!"

Lily ended up glaring at the shaggy haired boy, as he smiled sweetly at her, then said, "Oh, who I am kidding, you're perfect for him!"

She laughed loudly, as he gave her a large bear hug, then skipped out of the library.

Yep, Lily Evans and James Potter were meant to be, Sirius decided.

_That green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find__  
__And anyone who, tried to deny you must be out of their mind_

Severus Snape surveyed his class as they came in, and his eyes fell on the bespectacled messy-haired boy who was coming in with the Weasley kid. Severus sucked in his breath, as he realized who the boy was.

He was a complete resemblance of James Potter, his son, so much that his father would have been proud. And his mother, Severus added bitterly.

Lily Evans, he thought about her nearly every day. How she went from being his best friend, to falling in love and marrying his arch enemy. How he betrayed her by first, calling her Mudblood, then selling her out to the Dark Lord.

And now her son. As he glanced up, Severus found himself shocked for the first time in a while. His bright green eyes were exactly like Lily's.

His heart sunk; this boy was Lily and James' son. He was the only living proof of them. He was Harry Potter. And he had to protect him.

__

_Cause I came here with a load__  
__And it feels so much lighter, since I met you_

How could she sit there so calmly?, Remus thought, as he told her about his werewolf story. When he stopped, she put his arm round him, and he noticed tears running down her cheeks as she cried for him.

Lily Evans. The most compassionate person he had met ever; any other girl would have give him a horrified look and run, but she didn't. She was his friend, and stuck by that.

___Honey you should know, that I could never go on without you_

Today was finally the day they had been waiting for; his wedding day. Their wedding day.

He couldn't wait to see her, walking down the altar, dressed in that white dress, looking as perfect as ever. He had dreamed of this since he was 11 and he was finally getting that dream.

Sirius walked in, too see his best friend staring at himself, shocked. He gave him a hug, and told him that Lily was ready, and that it was time to go.

He stood there, waiting for her presence, as the large wooden doors to the church were opened and the bridesmaids came in. Sirius winked at him, Remus gave him a warm smile, Peter grinned and Emily looked him, smiling with tears in her eyes.

Then she walked in, and he felt as if time stopped.

She looked so perfect, it was unreal. As he had asked, her hair cascaded down her shoulders in perfect waves, held back by a white barette. She smiled at him, her green eyes staring into his.

He looked at her, shook himself out of shock, then mouthed 'I love you' to her. She blushed, and mouthed 'I love you too' back to him.

He was finally doing this. He was finally marrying her.

__

_Green eyes__  
__Green eyes_

Sirius never dreamed of meeting him like this. He didn't dream that he'd meet his godson after 13 years, in the Shrieking Shack, where he once used to run around with his friends.

Those green eyes, stared at him ferociously with anger, hurt and so many different emotions.

Those green eyes brought back memories, too painful for Sirius; they were of Lily and James. Harry was an exact resemblance of his best friend, but he had Lily's bright green eyes.

Those same eyes that would light up the whole room and would make his best friend dazed for hours.

James. Sirius' eyes misted over as he remembered his best friend. How could anyone have possibly believed that he would betray Lily and James Potter, that he would betray his best friend, the only person to understand him completely.

He was his other half, his brother, and his only family. And he was gone, because of Sirius' fault. He should have done better, done more to protect the only family he had.

But now they were gone, and all that was left was Harry Potter.

Their only legacy, his godson.

___Ohohohohooooo__  
__Ohohohohooooo___

_Ohohohohooooo__  
__Ohohohohooooo___

_Honey you are a rock__  
__Upon which I stand_

They swayed form side to side, in each other arms, having only eyes for each other. James smiled lovingly at his bride as he leaned down to give her a kiss. Life was perfect, for now.

Unknown to the happy couple, a black haired man watched from the entrance of the reception party, as the love of his life and his arch-enemy danced together, celebrating their new marriage.

How could she do this?, he did not know. But as long as she was happy, Severus promised to keep away.

******LELELELELLELELELELE****

I hope you liked this!

I think I rushed it a little towards the end because I wanted to just finish it and put it up!

I know it's really short, but I hope you all like it :D

Vanillaberries x


End file.
